


如约而至

by suibianxiexie9



Category: tianzhuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianxiexie9/pseuds/suibianxiexie9





	如约而至

*三禁 勿上升  
*我流哨兵向导AU，向导高天亮x哨兵卓定，左右有意义，注意避雷，内有车

塔里近来流传着一则八卦。

听说一位刚进塔报道的向导控制不住自己的精神体，那只黑猫竟撒开了腿直奔一位训练中的哨兵而去，绕着哨兵同为猫咪的精神体撒欢儿。本来哨兵向导们除了出塔做任务时都聚集在塔里，八卦的传播速度远超人们的想象，在多次传播的添油加醋下竟变成了“一位向导的精神体将一位哨兵的精神体扑倒在地“这种离谱传闻。

有人听了歌颂一句爱情，有人听了感叹这向导真烈，幸亏传的太离谱所以没什么人知道当事人究竟是谁。

这风言风语不知什么时候传到了黄琛耳边，虽然故事已经偏离现实太远，但他一听就在传言里面听出了他两位好友的影子，本想拿这传闻去恶心一下高天亮和卓定，奈何这两人已经飞速做了鉴定准备申请结合了，传闻变得毫无杀伤力，连将卓定脸逗红的功能都失去了。

-

卓定和高天亮其实自打十四五岁刚分化那会儿在学院里就认识了。

一个是号称天才少年的哨兵，另一个是能力突出的向导，又巧合般地分别拥有着一只白猫和一只黑猫的精神体，自然会经常被人拿来相提并论。先是训练场中不打不相识，再结为了搭档，同样充满勇气与热血的少年总能互相吸引，逐步变成最默契的至交。

出类拔萃的哨兵常好战且锋芒毕露，而卓定不然，与他更为沾边的形容词是内敛害羞、低调沉稳。

卓尔不群的向导常温和而体贴入微，但高天亮不是，他始终是两人中更加炽烈而直来直往的。

可每当真正战斗的时候，生活中一逗就会脸红的卓定便会成为最尖锐的武器，而高天亮总能在第一时间感知到卓定情绪的波动，对他进行安抚或是进入他的精神领域进行修复。卓定常被诟病灵活而空有一身技巧，却缺乏审时度势的能力，而高天亮便是他的大脑。

高天亮有时候会吹嘘，他是卓定大杀四方的保障，这话丝毫没错，毕竟他们始终是如此契合。

但生活总不可能事事顺遂。学院每半年向塔里输送一批刚成年的哨兵向导，而高天亮和卓定虽然只相差两个月，却不巧地一个生于五月，一个生于七月。又到了代表着离别的六月，生于后半年的未成年高天亮只能眼睁睁地看着卓定先一步踏入塔里。

契合度为60%以上的哨兵向导就能申请结合。然而，由于哨兵向导的稀缺，塔里采用强制婚配政策，每当数据显示一位哨兵和一位向导拥有着90%以上的契合度时，婚配管理所就会强制他们进行婚配，若有多位则契合度最高的优先。

高天亮从来不担心卓定与别人的契合度比他更高，但令他提心吊胆的是这半年的时间差，一旦卓定进塔登记后检测出有匹配度90%以上的向导存在，就会被强制婚配，而他这样一位未登记的向导无能为力。

离别那天他去车站送卓定。天性使然，哨兵的体能比向导更好，而高天亮却主动帮卓定提着行李，只因照顾的本能已经深入骨髓。他本想潇潇洒洒告别，调侃卓定离开了他简直是个生活残障，根本照顾不好自己，然而颤抖的双手却出卖了他的内心。

两人中他一直是考虑的比较周全的那个。卓定这个心里只有训练的人怎么会想到自己正担心着的事情，高天亮心里默默嘀咕，看着卓定面对着他始终如一的笑颜却一点也生不出抱怨的情绪。他只最后抱了抱卓定，然后目送着卓定离开。

卓定走了两步他就坐不住了。

高天亮也不管周围人投来的目光，站在月台上高声喊了卓定的名字，他未来的哨兵回过了头像是要朝他跑来，他摇了摇头，丢下一句铿锵有力的——

“等我来！”

-

其实高天亮心里真没谱。

学院和塔间没有联系渠道，半年内他一点卓定的消息都无从得知，包括他最关心的鉴定结果。所以当他终于能进塔里报道的那天，他竟产生了所谓“近乡情怯”的心情，对于相关的消息不闻不问，生怕听说卓定和另一位向导结合了。

高天亮跟着引路人在走廊里边缓慢移动边沉思，可他的精神体却比他灵敏百倍，突然挣脱了他的怀抱跑远了。那只小黑猫似乎闻到了熟悉的气息，七拐八弯地窜进了一处仅有几个人的训练场，待高天亮跟过去时它已经绕着那只白猫窜来窜去，很是高兴。

他一抬头就撞见了日思夜想的那张笑脸。可能因为出任务的缘故，卓定黑了几个度，也更加结实了，但熟稔程度仍不减当年。他心心念念的人正站在他的眼前，用着半是埋怨半是玩笑的口吻问他。

“这么久了它还是不太听你话吗？”

说着便蹲下去顺了顺黑猫背上的毛。不知道为什么，高天亮的精神体向来都比较听卓定的话，感受到熟悉的触感，黑猫竟舒服地发出呼噜呼噜的声音，顺势蹭了下卓定的手。

正如高天亮以前吐槽过的一样，精神体更听哨兵的话，向导威严何在。

他以前总对这件事不满，可这时却感到久违的心安，半年的时间并没有留下不可逾越的鸿沟，只是架起了一座桥，他们一如当年。

然后卓定站起来，不太爱肢体接触的他难得主动抱了一下高天亮，“我等到你了。”

-

极高的契合度以及接下来的一纸契约都显得顺理成章。

用高天亮的话来说，“我跟k皇你情我愿的事情，不能叫强制结合。”

也没有什么深情表白的戏码，从学院时期到分离的半年以后，那些感情早已心照不宣。两人很有仪式感地赶在婚配管理所下达强制结合的通知前递交了结合申请书，塔里也乐见其成，批了他们的假。  
两个人都刚成年，没有什么生理常识，一切全靠自己摸索。第一次结合时高天亮生怕弄疼了卓定，提前封闭了他的痛觉，又怜惜又疼爱地将他全身吻了个遍还不敢有下一步动作，直到卓定半挂在高天亮身上脸红红地朝他耳语，“我不怕疼。”

哨兵体质敏感，初经人事很快就昏睡过去了，半夜却突然开始发热，高天亮惊醒后看卓定面部反常得通红却始终没醒吓得不知所措，飞快地用通讯器将塔里认识的前辈金泰相从睡梦中弄醒，以为自己做错了，问他这种情况该怎么办。

换来的是金泰相一串喋喋不休的素质三连和对他全家的问候，“结合热你都不知道，操你妈，我睡得好好的被你吵醒......”

高天亮赶忙切断了通讯，心里默默对硬币哥道了一声歉，去处理卓定的结合热了。

-

后来卓定回想起当初，甚至怀疑高天亮那时表现出的笨拙和莽撞是扮猪吃老虎。

他开了荤的向导在这方面无师自通，进步飞快。高天亮在生活中虽然嘴上从不饶卓定，但终究还是比较顺着他的意见，但到了床上就总变着法子折腾他。

哨兵敏感的体质和向导对哨兵感官的控制能力成了最好的情趣。

高天亮总喜欢放大他的感官，让卓定本就敏感的身体变得更加敏感，轻轻一咬就能留下一个齿痕，往皮肤上一嘬就是一个红印，如同小动物占领地盘一样，让卓定的躯体布满他的痕迹。

卓定伸出手去推拒，本来哨兵的力量要比向导强得多，可他并没有真的不让高天亮碰，反而乐在其中，便成了欲拒还迎，惹得高天亮在他耳边低语。“不满意了？还有更刺激的。”

他只觉得眼前一黑，连视觉都被身上的向导剥夺了去。

卓定下意识想并拢双腿，却被高天亮卡着不让。他什么也看不到，脑海中忍不住浮现出自己躺在高天亮身下沉溺于情欲的模样，脚尖还能触到对方还未完全褪下的衣物。一只手慢慢地顺着他的大腿根划过，握住了他的性器，腿间尽是高天亮温热的呼吸的触感，羞耻感像是被放大了百倍。

他咬着嘴唇尽力不让自己发出难耐的呻吟，却咬破了皮沁出了几滴血珠，被怜惜地尽数吻去。

哨兵的身体结构并不是那个更适合被进入的，所以即使高天亮喜欢变着法子折腾他，扩张的过程也总是极尽温柔。如同在每一次疲惫的训练后的训练室角落，或是每次精神崩溃时随时随地的疏导一般，扩张过程中每一次在卓定因难受而痛呼出声时，高天亮总会停下手上的动作，安抚性地亲吻他的发丝。这一简单的动作像是什么暗号，能抚平哨兵因剥夺了视觉放大了其他感官陡升的不安，高天亮用自己的方式始终强调着“我一直在”。

然后便是疾风暴雨般汹涌而来的情潮。

高天亮一只手搂紧卓定的腰，让性器能够顶得更深，他的哨兵暂时失焦的双眼中充盈着生理性的泪水，爽的脚趾蜷曲，连平时常露在裤腿外面那截白得晃眼的脚踝都染上情欲的粉，下意识地用脚底板蹭他的膝盖。这样他就能顺势捉住卓定生得瘦弱而清秀的那截脚踝，往自己腰侧一带，增大肌肤相触的面积，更多地感受属于卓定身体的温度。

他会恶作剧般地从卓定的身体里退出去，一言不发，直到看着卓定因失去视觉和无法感应到自己向导的不安而让眼里含着的泪一滴一滴落下，然后进入他的精神领域，探索那纯净的一座山和一望无际的海。

但也不能逼得太急，温柔的人这种时候会伸手抹把眼泪，含含糊糊地小声咒骂高天亮，但词汇绕不开“过分”和“恶劣”，配上他特有的软乎乎的语调简直像是在撒娇。

高天亮只好马上建立精神连接，在卓定的精神领域中彰显极强的存在感的同时，也再次进入他的身体。听着身下的哨兵发出一声满足的喟叹，他仗着卓定被剥夺了视觉，嘴角肆无忌惮地露出一抹得逞的浅笑。

少年人的喜欢明媚而炽热，没有太多旁门左道的心思，有的只是强烈的占有与坚定的承诺。

“你是我的。”


End file.
